


Melt

by LunariDay



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), College Student Peter Parker, Double Penetration, M/M, Other, Sassy Peter, Top Eddie Brock, Vaginal Fingering, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), Venom is a cutie, criminals are so done with life, eddie is a mess, eddie is horny, just smut galore ok, peter is horny, peter is so done with venom, venom is a cock tease, venom makes everyone horny af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: Venom loves to be a tease, and neither Peter or Eddie have good impulse control when it comes to it.





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelslittleshits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelslittleshits/gifts).



> basically, venom is a teasing little shit to their boyfriends and the boyfriends suffer
> 
> short and sweet, next chapter smutties <3

Peter can't say no to Venom just as much as Eddie can't say no.

  The symbiote had this way of looking entirely pitiful when they wanted too, and it was overwhelming when both men were trying their damned hardest to work. Or, in better words, Venom had taken to teasing the  _fuck_ out of them.

  It started when Venom figured out how to masturbate, and then it escalated to Venom finding they  _really_ liked the way Peter's fingers felt digging into their sex, which caused them to  _beg_ for the other when they've grown accustomed to riding out overstimulation through their vibrators. Until it broke.

   Peter tried to say  _no_ , which is when the symbiote bristled with annoyance and rolled onto Eddie's lap like the other was the one being rude. Peter didn't mind fingering Venom to completion, his own sex drive was on par with Venom's and even Eddie seemed content with the way their relationship was balanced between the trio. He often joked that 'now i can take breaks' with a faraway expression that Peter never really tried to  _question_ , because that same expression was usually followed by Venom's voice grunting out 'pussy'.

   "You're killing me." Peter wails, head thumping onto the table where Eddie was sipping nonchalantly at his coffee. 

  "Venom's killing  _me_." Eddie responds just as quickly, looking down onto his lap where the blob of black was contently shifting. They're bubbling around, wrapping over the arc of Eddie's wrists, whatever conversation shared between the two not opened up towards the other male in the room. "They're going on about  _rules_."

  "Rules? What  _rules_?" Peter asks, not even bothering to lift his head, lest the answer cause another distressed sound. He's flushed with embarrassment, trembling over the rouse he got from Venom's earlier actions. The symbiote had all too lovingly grinded over his hips, tugged at his fingers and pressed a wet heat against the growing bulge between his pants. He said no, strained and voice cracking, due to the fact he was attempting to finish up a paper for his lit class.

  Eddie glances up at him, a hand against Venom and another still cupping his mug.

"It's bullshit."

   "Isn't it always?"

"I'm not repeating what Vee said." That gets Peter lifting his head, peering over at Eddie with wide, blue eyes. Eddie's still looking rather calm despite himself, but that was what years of having the symbiote could do, wasn't it?

   "Why not? Eddie, please." Peter's leaning in just as Venom lifts, stretching over Eddie's chest, tucking themselves over his shoulders. Peter watches with curiosity when Eddie's face goes pink, watches the reporter choke on his coffee and hit at his chest with a cracked out:

  "Oh damn."

"Eddie."

   "They're being _bad_."

" _Eddie_." Peter tries, pushing away his laptop to fold arms over the table, curling his fingers against his shirt. Venom is peering at him then, eyes squinted. It takes Eddie only a moment before he's shifting, scratching at his jawline.

   "Is this because I said  _no_?" Peter asks, amusement creeping into his tone. Eddie laughs,

  "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Venom's still peering over at Peter then, and he finds, between the way Venom coyly licks at their maw, that it was  _not_ fine.


End file.
